Teslad Aoi
Teslad is a Legendary Pandora, one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background Teslad is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata body that is over 80% Stigma tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Teslad has thick shoulder-length dark purple hair. During the experiments, she wore a short white coat and a black skirt for the group photo. Her physique is rather modest when compared to her other sisters. After she's awakened by Su-Na Lee, she dons a black and white ensemble, which completely covers her torso save for her green stigmata at her collarbone. She wears black thigh-high boots on her long legs. She has orange irises, with yellow pupils, like the rest of her sisters. Personality Very little is known of her personality, as she remains mute and rarely deviates her expression from a neutral stare. She appears to be fond of her nephew, and pinches his cheek in gratitude when he gives her some ice cream. Story Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Her face is ripped out of the group photo, and she briefly appears in Gengo's flashback. The 12th Nova Clash Teslad makes her explosive début with Cassandra, as they engage the small-type Novas. Her sister unleashes a particle beam, which decimates countless number of Novas before them. Teslad follows up by decimating another Nova with a series of slashes. She then charges up her tonfas, and releases a huge seismic wave which obliterates all the Novas in her path. Busters Arc Teslad is first seen outside Kazuya's room, just after he'd awakened to find Cassandra in his bed. Along with her are Windy and Gengo, who takes Kazuya off to have a long chat with him. Later, she's seen with her sisters, being escorted through town by Su-Na Lee. She doesn't respond to the comments she gets from passersby, and basically ignored the verbal spat between Satellizer and Ouka. After Su-Na bought everyone ice cream cones, she stopped and stare intently at it. Kazuya offered his own cone, and Teslad took a lick. She then turned back, pinched his cheek, and returned to her cone. Abilities According to Gengo, Teslad's abilities as a "Legendary Pandora" are hundreds times of stronger than current day Pandora. Teslad and Cassandra together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army during the 12th Nova Clash. Her Volt weapon takes the shape of a dual pair of bladed tonfa. They can release sonic waves capable of cutting multiple Nova at once as well as covering vast amounts of distance. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who brought the Five Sisters together, he regards them as his very own daughters. Maria Lancelot Basically Teslad's mother, whose DNA helped give her and her sisters and brother life. Su-Na Lee Gengo's assistant, who awakened Teslad and her other sisters from their long slumber. Chiffon Fairchild One of Teslad's sisters, it is unknown if she is aware of Chiffon's tragic death, a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Teslad's sisters, who'd been awakened a year earlier and had secretly joined Gengo's Valkyrie contingent. Ryuuichi Aoi Teslad's only brother, who died over a decade before the current day. Kazuya Aoi Teslad's nephew, whom she met along with her other sisters. So far, Kazuya is perhaps the only person outside of lab 13 who was able to get a reaction from Teslad when she squeezed his cheek during the ice-cream sharing. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Two. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13